Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions, kits and methods for treating hair. More particularly, the present invention includes compositions, kits and methods for treating hair using compounds described below, but without agents for effecting polymerization.
The present invention also provides novel compositions that allow for long-lasting moisture resistance, that are more repellant to dirt particles than natural hair while simultaneously leaving much less residue and producing long-lasting shine.
Background of the Invention
The hair care industry is a multi-billion dollar industry in the United States alone. The industry includes the development, production, and marketing of a large array of products for hair care, including shampoos, gels, mousses, lotions, sprays, conditioners, coloring products, pomades, serums, waxes, and repair products. Most of these products utilize pre-formed polymers developed to impart a desired characteristic upon application to a user's hair. For example, polymers are used to give hair shine, style hair, preserve hair style, give hair a desired texture or feel, enhance hair color, condition hair, dry hair so it sets quickly, straighten or smoothen hair, soften hair, strengthen hair, make hard-to-treat hair manageable, enhance optical properties, provide hold to hair, provide frizz control and/or to repair damaged hair.
Some of the above-identified beneficial attributes have been afforded in existing hair care products through use of compositions containing conditioning agents such as silicones or other polymers, which have a high affinity for keratin and especially for scalp hair. Such compounds include, but are not limited to silicones such as cyclomethicone, dimethiconol, dimethicone, cyclopentasiloxane, cyclomethicone, trimethylsiloxyphenyl, dimethiconol, cyclopentasiloxane dimethicone copolyol. However, the coating on keratin fibers, such as the hair, obtained with such compositions often has an unpleasant tacky feel and also may be readily lost via transfer, for example when a hand is passed through the hair. In addition, as a result of such transfer the hair may give the impression of being dirty, sticky or tacky. Also, the effects of the use of such silicone compounds and polymers is not long lasting as they are removed by shampooing the hair, thus making it necessary to repeat application of the compositions to the hair, for example, after rinsing, washing or shampooing.
Attempts have been made to treat hair with certain acrylate monomers and polymerize them in situ by free-radical polymerization. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,550 discloses use of certain acrylate and methacrylate compositions as hair treatments. Those compositions employ an “inert solvent” (which contains 10 to 90% water; the remainder being water-miscible organic solvent).
Unfortunately, compositions and methods that employ in situ free radical polymerization tend to degrade the hair, since harsh chemicals are involved. Another problem reported for such compositions and methods is that the chemicals employed irritate and/or are harmful to the hair and/or skin and leave the hair feeling harsh, as well as causing hair discoloration. Furthermore, many such hair treatments may involve reduction of hair prior to treatment, which causes additional hair damage.
One approach to avoid the harsh chemicals and/or conditions involved in in situ polymerization has been to avoid monomers that do not require such initiators, but rather employ monomers that readily polymerize in the presence of moisture (water). Accordingly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,010 shows that cyanoacrylates have been used as a treatment for hair. Cyanoacrylate monomers readily polymerize in the presence of moisture and are said to be “instant adhesives.” “Crazy Glue” (2-cyano acrylate) is such an example. In addition, a medical glue, 2-octyl cyanoacrylate, is FDA approved for use as a wound adhesive for use in surgery. Contact with the moisture in the air, or from a biological fluid or tissue, is sufficient for polymerization of such cyanoacrylates.
Thus, existing hair care treatments suffer from numerous technical limitations. In addition to these technical limitations, there are functional limitations and drawbacks of using existing hair care formulations. One problem common to many hair care products is poor efficacy and longevity. For example, existing hair care treatments are not robust and can lose their efficacy over the course of a day. Many treatments lose their efficacy upon exposure to water or excess humidity. In addition, many hair treatments weigh down hair, flake off, leave unsightly residues, fail to dry and set quickly, do not provide adequate hold, and are not effective for hard-to-treat hair (e.g., naturally curly hair). Treatments have been developed which overcome some of these issues; however, they typically involve permanently treating the hair with reducing and/or oxidizing agents which can damage hair. Thus, there remains a need for hair treatments that withstand the rigors of a typical user's daily routine and maintain efficacy in a variety of environments without damaging hair fibers. It is preferable that a hair treatment be long lasting, not weigh down hair, not flake, and not leave any undesirable residues. Furthermore, the hair treatment should preferably dry and set relatively quickly, provide adequate hold, and be able to manage hard-to-treat hair.